Wizards With A Chance
by izzy-volturi
Summary: what if Sonny's last name is really Russo? and her and her TWIN sister Alex Russo are both wizards! Summary no good but the story is better! Author name previosly: channy.4.eva.in.love
1. Chapter 1

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P

Disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly :(

SPOV

"ALEX COME ON! I HAVE NEVER BEEN LATE TO 'SO RANDOM' REHERSALS AND I'M NOT STARTING THE DAY YOU START WORKING WITH ME SO HURRY UP!" i yelled up the stairs, me and my sister are wizards! today i'm gonna tell my cast and my boyfriend Chad that my last name is Russo, The new cast member on 'So Random' is my Twin sister Alex Russo and we're Wizards

"Ok we're hear keep your hair on sis!" Said Alex but I call her 'Lex'

"Good now can we can get to work?"i asked starting to walk to the door, then suddenly i'm outside Condor Studios! i turned to my Twin "i thought i said when we're here no magic" i wispered

"well, when have i ever followed the rules?" she asked heading for the door and i followed her

"i'll take you to marshell this way" i led her to Marshell's office and knocked on the door

"Come in!" i heared marshell say so i walked in

"Marshell i need to tell you something my last name is really Russo and this is my twin" Lex walked in "Alex Russo!"

" Ah Alex so glad to have you on the show... so you to are twins?" we nodded " great now Alex will know someone!"

"Kay, come on Lex i'll show you around" i beamed, God some times i am too positive!

"Kay, nice meeting you Marshell"she beamed also!

"You too Alex! your first show is in 2 days" he said

"Kay, I CAN'T WAIT!" she squeeled walking out then we saw our cast and Chad "Hi, you must be my new cast i'm Alex, Sonny's twin and I-"

"TWIN!" everyone screamed at me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" quick think fast!

"You never asked me if i had brothers or sisters" i explaind god this is awkward

"well i guess we'll let it slide this time, anyways i'm Tawni!" said Tawni exatending her hand and her and Alex shook hands

"i know who you all are your Nico, your Grady, your Zora..." she said Lex pointing at each of them and turned to Chad "And your Chad, Alyson has-"

"Who's Alyson?" Chad asked and I raised my hand

"My full name is Alyson Monroe Russo!" I blurted out!


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P

Disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly :(

CPOV

"Who's Alyson?" I asked and Sonny raised her hand what the-?

"My full name is Alyson Monroe Russo!" Sonny blurted out!

"WHAT?" me and the other Randoms asked/yelled

"why did you lie to us now THAT is unforgivable!" Yelled Tawni "let's go guy's you too Alex"

We all folowed Her the Alex turnded back and said "see you at rehursals Aly!" then we all left

SPOV

"why did you lie to us now THAT is unforgivable!" Yelled Tawni "let's go guy's you too Alex"

They all folowed Her the Alex turnded back and said "see you at rehearsal's Aly!" then they all left and i brokedown crying

"Sonny whats wrong?" asked a conserned voise I turned to see Marshell "They all hate me!, I told them them the truth and they hate me!"

I cried harder "about your name?" i nodded "Well thats... ODD!"

I looked up at him confused "Please explain? I mean i don't understand what you meen by that"

"I mean it's not that big of a deal and they would'nt take something like that so personally!" Mashell explaind hmm he did have a point hmm while i could use a mind conection with alex wthout uesing an obvious spell hmmm... ALEX HELP ME PLEASE

APOV

ALEX HELP ME PLEASE hmm sonny needs help"Guy's I think you were a little hard on Sonny back there i mean-" Tawni cut me off

"OH WERE WE NOW?" She SCREAMED! "AFTER SHE LIED TO US? I MEAN SHE'S ALL 'LOOK AT ME I'M AN EXPLODING BALL OF SUNSHINE!, LIEING IS BAD BUT I'M ALOUD TO LIE TO YOU AND YOUR NOT ALOUD TO LIE TO ME!" Tawni screamed "I HATE HER I-"

"SHUT UP!" I could'nt take it any more! "JUST SHUT UP! You want the truth? here!" i took out sonny's song book, that i took this morning, out of my bag "It's Sonny's Song Book! I took from her bag this morning" I Read it out loud

_ _ Sonny's Song Book_

"Contents:

1) Back Around

2) Believe in Me

3) Behind Enemy Lines

4) Catch Me

5) Don't Forget

6) Everytime You Lie

7) Everything You're Not

8) Falling Over Me

9) Get Back

10) Gonna Get Caught

11) Here We Go Again

12) Happy

13) La La Land

14) Teardrops On My Guitar

15) Two Worlds Collide

16) Me, Myself And time

17) Remember December

And my favourite!

18) Gift Of A Friend!"

"read one!" demanded Tawni

I went too Gift of a friend"OOOH WAIT A SECOND i almost forgot when ever she sings one for the first time i record it and i take the cd's with me every where! here we'll play them in order!" i took all the cd's out of my bag and played them in order

Back Around:

What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me the truth and dont lie

You're pretty good at that but, no not this time

You walk around like you run the world

Running your mouth, and talking about me now,

They think that youre the perfect girl

There gonna see everything so get back

Chorus:

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again

You dress to impress, but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

Im feeling bad for,

You are alone and nobody cares that you are

One look into your eyes,

Easy to see what you could be but youre not

I say its time that you give in,

Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, your over

You feel your heart beat deep down

Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,

Just get out

Chorus:

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again

You dress to impress, but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say

And you cant take the pain another day

Its coming back around

I told you this town was just small

End chorus:

You dress to impress but you can stop now

This is gonna come back around

And around and around and around and around

Yeah yeah

Its gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall (Too tall)

To take this, take this again [Whoa]

Youre just too adverse but I've got news

You know youre just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

"She's Great" blurted out Tawni and we all looked at her in shock "what i'm telling the truth?"

Believe In Me:

Im losing myself, trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

Dont know where to turn

Ive been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways instead of always being weak

I dont want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that Im okay cuz everyones perfect in an unusual way

So see I just want to believe in me

I just want to believe in me

Lalalala

The mirror can lie doesnt show you whats inside

And it can tell you your full of life its amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

I dont want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that Im okay cuz everyones perfect in an usual ways

So see I just want to believe in me

Im quickly finding out

Im not about to break down

Not today

I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through

I cannot be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that Im okay cuz everyones perfect in an usual way

So see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

"WAIT It will take ages if we listen to them all we'll listen to three more then the rest another day" Said Chad he did have a good point!

"OK We'll do that" agreed and picked my three fav songs

Me Myself and Time:

I can make the rain stop, if I wanna

Just by my attitude

I can take my laptop, record a snapshot

And change your point of view I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time And time... (7x) I go where life takes me

but some days it makes me

Want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely but I know

that it's only a matter of mind perception I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

but I'm, I'm just getting started I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time And maybe there's nothing like this moment

So just be real and let the truth be spoken

Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken

Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden Just try, more love

If I just try, more love

Then I'll find myself in time I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try I'm over my head and

I know it, I know it

I'm doin' my best

Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

'Cause I'm Living the dream

And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best

Not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time I know I'll find myself in time)

"OH" Said Grady and Nico

"MY" Said Tawni and Zora

"SONSHINE"Said Chad

"OK what song next?" asked an excited Tawni

"This one" I clicked play

Gift of a friend:

Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself

Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone

Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help

But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own

You'll Change

Inside

When You

Realize

The World Comes To Life

and Everythings Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend

By Your Side

That Helps You To Find

The Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe in

The Gift of a Friend(x2)

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared

There through The Highs and The Lows

Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares

Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside

When You

Realize

Inside

The World Comes To Life

and Everythings Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend

By Your Side

That Helps You To Find

The Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe in

The Gift of a Friend

And When The Hope Crashes Down

Shattering To The Ground

You'll, You'll Feel All Alone

When You Dont Know Which Way To Go

And There's No Such Leading You On

You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life

and Everythings Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend

By Your Side

That Helps You To Find

The Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe In

When You Believe In

You Can Believe In

Teardrops On my Guitar:

Chad looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Chad talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Chad walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Chad looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

We all turned to look at Chad OMG WHAT IS HE DOING LOL! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT HE'S...

(A/N soz it was short apart from the songs of course the next one will be better!)


	3. Chapter 3

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P)

Disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly :(

TPOV

Chad looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

We all turned to look at Chad OMG WHAT IS HE DOING LOL! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT HE'S JUMPING UP AND DOWN THIS CAN'T GET ANY FUNNIER

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how muth i love you so please don't take my sunshine away!" chad sang at the top of his lungs, i stand corrected We all laughed

"Well i guess we were a little hard on Sonny well now the truth's out i guess we should-" i cut myself off when i saw Alex all nervous "the whole truth is out. Right?"

"One second!" she took out her phone and dialled a number "Sonny! i'm gonna tell you-know-who about you-know-what and theres nothing you can do to you-know stop me ok let me know when you get this message TTYL!" she hung up hmmm whats going on?

"'me and Sonny are.. wizardsandifyoudon'tbelivemeletmeprove it!" she said in one big sentance!

"Come again?" asked Nico aww Nico is sooooo cute! TAWNI stay focussed! but he's cute come on TAWNI! ok fine

"Me and Sonny are wizards and incase you don't belive me let me prove it! oh and don't get mad at Sonny again!" she took out a stick! huh? she turned to a pic of Sonny and said "Please, Please tell me now is there something i should know? daranium durany!" Oh My Nico! the pic is now of Sonny in Marshell's office crying

"Marshell why has fired me?"Sonny asked crying even harder and yeh marshell why is she fired hmmmm?

"Because Sonny!, now he has Alex he doesn't YOU any more!" he replied with venom in his voice god how mean can he get? "now GO! GET OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!" sonny ran out and it went back to the pic of her

" Alex, Sonny Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" she did this weird hand movement and then there was a big light " hey it didn't work i was supposed to swich bodies with sonny!" said alex out of no where DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! god Nico is cute! TAWNI! what?

(A/N: here's the 3rd chapter, I'm sorry it's soooo short but i have writers block please let me know if you have any ideas let me know)


	4. Chapter 4

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P

Disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly :(

APOV

"well this is weird i should have switched bodies with sonny!"i said this is weird!

"ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Chad, i think!

"OMG I'm invisable! one sec our said we creat a spell at the top of our heads but we need be percise otherwise who knows what will happen!"i said

"well hurry up so you can explain!" yelled an annoyed Zora

"ummm ok"I thought for a minute then said "people need to see me so take away my invisability!" I closed my eyes and felt hands on my arms! I opend my eyes

"Okay now we can see you, EXPLAIN! how are you and sonny wizards!" asked/yelled Grad

"Our parents were wizards so when we were born we had powers to!" i explaind wait i hear singing! " hey guys do you hear singin?" they all nodded

"WE ARE YOUNG!,

WE ARE STRONG!,

WERE NOT LOOKING FOR WHERE WE BELONG!

WERE NOT COOL!

WE ARE FREE!

AND WERE RUNNING WITH BLOOD ON OUR KNEES!" at that note Sonny ran in with her headphones in!

"oooh i know!" she started changing the song "I NEED A HERO! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life" she sang at the top of her lungs!

"I want to be rich and I want lots of money

I don't care about clever I don't care about funny

I want loads of clothes and f**kloads of diamonds

I heard people die while they are trying to find them"

"oooh this is her fav song" i said to the others

"I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless

'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous

I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror

I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore

I don't know how I'm to feel anymore

When we think it will all become clear

'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear

Life's about film stars and less about mothers

It's all about fast cars and cussing each other

But it doesn't matter I'm packing plastic

And that's what makes my life so f***ing fantastic

And I am a weapon of massive consumption

And it's not my fault it's how I'm program to function

I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror

I'm on the right track yeah on a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore

I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore

When we think it will all become clear

'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear

Forget about guns and forget ammunition

Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission

Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner

Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore

I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore

When we think it will all become clear

'Cause I'm being taken over by fear" She took out her headphones! and turned to us *gulp*

"Your right alex this is my fav song EVER" she said then turned to the others "and yes i am a wizards! TRANSPORT!" There was a flash of light and she was gone!

"God i hate it when she does that!" i complained " oh i forgot when she's in a mood she only answers! Sonny Monroe regresar aquí en este mismo instante!" i yelled the last part! (Translator: Sonny Monroe get back here this instant!)

"No, hermana manera!" She yelled back! (Translator: No way sister!)

"Grrr!" i grrred if thats even a word!

ZPOV

YES i'm not the only wizard in Condor studios!

"Your a Wizard to!" Asked grady

"I said that out loud didn't I? yes i am!" I admited!

(A/N: well thats Chapter 4 hope you liked it! :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P

(Disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly :( + Soz it took so long)

ZPOV

YES i'm not the only wizard in Condor studios!

"Your a Wizard to!" Asked grady

"I said that out loud didn't I? yes i am!" I admited!

"hmmmm!" Hmmmed Alex "Prove it do the... picture this spell! to show us what Sonny is doin' just to prove things" said Alex hmmm i guess thats resonable!

"k!, Please, Please tell me now is there something i should know? daranium durany!" i said pointing my wand at a pic of our cast

_The Pic_

Sonny started Struming her gutair "hmmm what can i call this song ooh i know! 'Do You Know?' Perfect!"

"Ooooh yea yeeea hmmmm They call her trouble maker..(uh-oh Uh-oh ohh)

And They call me trouble stopper (ohh ohh ohh)

together we can make a change (Cha Cha Change)

Wonder if she knows the truth, (Tru Tru Truth)

Couldn't ask for a better sis (Si Si Sis)

We may have our fights but we'll turn out alriiiiight!"

"Cuz I know we were born to get aloooong! (A A Along)

forever i'm gonna sing this song (S S Song)

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS? (IS IS IS)

TO FIT IN WITH YOUR SIS? (SIS SIS SIS)

do you know? (know? know? )

do you know? (Know?) Know!

DO YOU?

dooo yoooou Know (Know)!"

"Lex, Lex, Alex, my twin

She Play's and I sing

We have a band called BLING

All the time we're havin' fun

lyin' under the sun (WHOA OH OH)!"

"Cuz I know we were born to get aloooong! (A A Along)

forever i'm gonna sing this song (S S Song)

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS? (IS IS IS)

TO FIT IN WITH YOUR SIS? (SIS SIS SIS)

do you know? (know? know? )

do you know? (Know?) Know!

DO YOU?

dooo yoooou Know (Know)!"

"Some times I wanna fall, just give up!

But she helps me flyyy, uuuup hiiiigh!

She know's how it is, to try and fit in,

She stop's my tear's, Distroy's my fear's!

HERE WE GOOO! HERE WE GOOO!

Do yoooou knooow?

She stoped singing"Hmmmm this could alittle work! hmm I'll try a gain tomorrow!" said Sonny she took a deep breath " who's there? I know sombody's there!"

"Come forward, here now like a turtle out the shell!"

ZPOV

There was a crash of drums, a flash of light. We flew out of the room and into where ever it was Sonny was singing. "Hey Alex where are we?"

"This is Sonny's room, we're in Wisconsen!" explained Alex

"That's right!" Said Sonny and we all turned to face her "BTW what were you guy's doin' spying on me?"

"Well... ummm...weeeee...weeeell..." Started Tawni

"We were... conserned about you because Alex used the 'Picture This' spell and we saw you get fired and we wanted to make sure you were ok" Explaind Nico, he and Tawni are perfect together!

"Oooookkkkaaayy what ev's! Just don't do it again!" Sonny thretand the last part!

"ooh i'm scared sence the sarcasim, BTW you and Alex arent th-"I started but got cut of by Sonny

"The only wizards in Condor Studios! I know your a wizard! our dad works for the WIZworld council, so we know every, single wizard in like, the entire WIZworld!" Said Sonny

(A/N: well thats ep 5 hope you like it + incase your wondering i wrote the song Sonny was singing :) please reveiw!)


	6. Chapter 6

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P

ZPOV

"We were... conserned about you because Alex used the 'Picture This' spell and we saw you get fired and we wanted to make sure you were ok" Explaind Nico, he and Tawni are perfect together!

"Oooookkkkaaayy what ev's! Just don't do it again!" Sonny thretand the last part!

"ooh i'm scared sence the sarcasim, BTW you and Alex arent th-"I started but got cut of by Sonny

"The only wizards in Condor Studios! I know your a wizard! our dad works for the WIZworld council, so we know every, single wizard in like, the entire WIZworld!" Said Sonny reeeeal impresive, NOT!

"I heard that!" said sonny WHAT, HOW!

"Mind reading spell! DUUUH !" She just burst out laughing like a crazy person!

"Sonny? are you OK?" tawni asked

"I''MMMMMMMMMMMM FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNE ! LOL LMAO LOL LMAO LOL LMAO LOL LMAO!"Yelled Sonny

"Sonny honey an you ok?" asked Chad conserned

"HA! That rymes Sonny Honey, Sonny Honey, Sonny Honey, Sonny Honey, Sonny Honey, Son- L-O-LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"I Think Sonny is CRAZY!

"MABEY I'M CRAAAAAAAAAZZZYYYYYYYY, MABEY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY, MABEY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! JUUUUUUUUUUUUST LIIIIIIIIIIIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOU OOOOOOOOH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" Sonny sang at the top of her Lungs looks likes she agrees with me! LOL

"we think your crazy to!" all of us (except Sonny of course)

"I-I think I n-n-need t-t-to s-s-sl-sleep!" Said Sonny with that she fell to the floor unconsios!

"ALEX! what should we do? has this happend before, w-whats going on?" Chad asked confused/ conserned

"Uuuuuh i-i-i'm n-n-not s-s-s-sure!" Alex confesed!

(A/N: soooooo sorry it's so short next 1 will be better though i promise! :) Reveiw!) Long live Channy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P/ Soz it took so long got grounded!)

ZPOV

"I-I think I n-n-need t-t-to s-s-sl-sleep!" Said Sonny with that she fell to the floor unconsios!

"ALEX! what should we do? has this happend before, w-whats going on?" Chad asked confused

"Uuuuuh i-i-i'm n-n-not s-s-s-sure!" Alex confesed!

"Wait a second!" i yelled "This look's like a curse! how about we used a counter curse but it takes 4 wizards!"

"We'll do the counter curse with you!" said Tawni and Nico

"You two are wizards to?" me and Alex asked

"Yeah! and we have something to say!" said Tawni holding Nicos hand aww i hope she says...

"Me and Nico are dating!"She said with a huge smile on her face! yay she said what I wanted her to say!

"Okay now very happy for you to really but DO THE GOD DAM COUNTER CURES!" yelled Chad! geez take a chill pill chip drama pants!

"Okay, okay, let's do the counter curse!" I said we all got in a circle and started the ,wordless, counter curse

"This is freaky, 4 wizards doing a wierd spell, jumping up and down in a circle!" Said Grady to Chad

CPOV

"This is freaky, 4 wizards doing a wierd spell, jumping up and down in a circle!" Grady said to me

"Yeah"I agreed "But if it's gonna help Sonny i don't care!" i said i realy hope Sonny is ok!"

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nico, Tawni, Zora and Alex all screamed me and Grady turned to face them and they were floating in the air above Sonny!

"Oh My God! what happend?"Grady asked

"Nothing" Said Tawni

"This always happends when the counter curse is used"Added Nico

"We screamed because"Continude Zora

"It's just scary when your suddenly swooped of our feet!" Concluded Alex

"Ohhh!" Said Me and Grady suddenly they were lowed to the ground and Sonny stood up

"Why am I in Wisconsen? and why is Josh pretending to be marshelle and saying i'm fired?"Sonny asked and who is Josh?

"OMG Josh? grrr i hate that guy!" Yelled Alex and her face was turning red!

"Alex! calm down!" Said Sonny trying to be calm "I hate him to but CALM DOWN!"

"I can't!" yelled Alex suddenly a big black WOLF took her place!

"I warned you!" yelled Sonny and a big grey WOLF took her place!

"OMG, my girlfriend is a WOLF" I yelled!

(A/N: there's chapter 7, hope you liked it!)


	8. Chapter 8

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P + Glad it's the holidays! thers alitte bit of drama *just alittle though!*)

CPOV

"OMG Josh? grrr i hate that guy!" Yelled Alex and her face was turning red!

"Alex! calm down!" Said Sonny trying to be calm "I hate him too but CALM DOWN!"

"I can't!" yelled Alex suddenly a big black WOLF took her place!

"I warned you!" yelled Sonny and a big grey WOLF took her place!

"OMG, my girlfriend is a WOLF" I yelled! The wolf Sonny and Alex started fighting!

"I-I-I'M S-S-S-S-SO S-S-S-SCARED!"Stuterd/Screamed Tawni

"Shhhhhh don't worry it'll be ok"Said Nico smoothly to try and calm her down

"I didn't see that one coming!" Said Zora and Grady together amazed by the wolves that had just stoped fighting and turned back into Sonny and Alex who started... laughing?

"Soz about that Bite to the leg Lex I just need to distract you from... him" Said Sonny calming down

"S'OK, soz about that scratch to the ear just, ya know me always have to fight back!" Addmited Alex also calming down

"Soz, we didn't tell you guys we're wolves but the wolfary, AKA wolf council, have strict rule's 'bout that sort of thing! so you can't tell anyone!" said Sonny and Alex together! "JINKS!, DOULBLE JINKS!, TRIPPLE JINKS!, QUADROUPLE JINKS!" GOD Thats annoying!#

"SONNY!" Yelled Tawni and Zora

"TAWNI, ZORA!" Mimmicked sonny

"Shoping trip!"Tawni and Zora said at the same time ZORA? SHOPPING? OH this i'd pay BIG money to see!

"oh I totally forgot! soz hey can Alex come with us she..."Sonny started but Alex cut her off

"I love to shop till I drop!" Blurted out Alex!

"same-edge!"All the girls,but Alex!, said

"let's go!"Said Tawni "you guy's wanna come?" she asked

"NO!" All us guys said i mean why would we?

(A/N: soz it was'nt good but the next 1 will be!)


	9. Chapter 9

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P + Glad it's the holidays! thers alitte bit of drama *just alittle though!*)

CPOV

"I love to shop till I drop!" Blurted out Alex!

"same-edge!"All the girls,but Alex!, said

"let's go!"Said Tawni "you guy's wanna come?" she asked

"NO!" All us guys said i mean why would we?

"Kaaaaaay!" Said Sonny "Bye Bye Chad ttyl, Girls let's go!"

"TRANSPORT!" All the girl's yelled there was 4 puffs of smoke and they were gone

"Kay, Nico, Grady what da you guy's wanna do?" I Asked

"Uumm, What about playing video game's in the prop house?" Nico suggested

"Suuure..." Grady Started "But how we gonna get there from Wisconsin?"

"Easy!" Nico started "Your forgetting that i'm a wizard!"

"OH right now get us out here!" I said!

"TRANSPORT!" Nico yelled! and we were in the prop house

"Cool that was AWSOME!" Yelled Grady it's like god keep it down! I've got a fucking head ache now!

"Yeh yeh, now let's play some video game's!" Nico and I said in unision

"K i'll go get us some snacks!" Grady said "And you two find and set up a three player game!"

"Okay, now let's start looking Chad!" Said Nico

"hmmm, how bout Monkey cars 3D the video game?" I suggested

"YES! But how manny players are aloud?" Nico asked

"Ummm 3!" I said

"Perfect!" Said Grady from the door holding 2 tray's pilled with food

"G, i thought you said afew snacks!" Said Nico

(A/N: Soz it's no good got writer's block, if you have any ideas please let me know!)


	10. Chapter 10

Wizards With A Chance

Btw: the next story will be the sequal to you forgot me:)

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P/ Soz it took so long got grounded!)

ZPOV

"I-I think I n-n-need t-t-to s-s-sl-sleep!" Said Sonny with that she fell to the floor unconsios!

"ALEX! what should we do? has this happend before, w-whats going on?" Chad asked confused

"Uuuuuh i-i-i'm n-n-not s-s-s-sure!" Alex confesed!

"Wait a second!" i yelled "This look's like a curse! how about we used a counter curse but it takes 4 wizards!"

"We'll do the counter curse with you!" said Tawni and Nico

"You two are wizards to?" me and Alex asked

"Yeah! and we have something to say!" said Tawni holding Nicos hand aww i hope she says...

"Me and Nico are dating!"She said with a huge smile on her face! yay she said what I wanted her to say!

"Okay now very happy for you to really but DO THE GOD DAM COUNTER CURES!" yelled Chad! geez take a chill pill chip drama pants!

"Okay, okay, let's do the counter curse!" I said we all got in a circle and started the ,wordless, counter curse

"This is freaky, 4 wizards doing a wierd spell, jumping up and down in a circle!" Said Grady to Chad

CPOV

"This is freaky, 4 wizards doing a wierd spell, jumping up and down in a circle!" Grady said to me

"Yeah"I agreed "But if it's gonna help Sonny i don't care!" i said i realy hope Sonny is ok!"

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nico, Tawni, Zora and Alex all screamed me and Grady turned to face them and they were floating in the air above Sonny!

"Oh My God! what happend?"Grady asked

"Nothing" Said Tawni

"This always happends when the counter curse is used"Added Nico

"We screamed because"Continude Zora

"It's just scary when your suddenly swooped of our feet!" Concluded Alex

"Ohhh!" Said Me and Grady suddenly they were lowed to the ground and Sonny stood up

"Why am I in Wisconsen? and why is Josh pretending to be marshelle and saying i'm fired?"Sonny asked and who is Josh?

"OMG Josh? grrr i hate that guy!" Yelled Alex and her face was turning red!

"Alex! calm down!" Said Sonny trying to be calm "I hate him to but CALM DOWN!"

"I can't!" yelled Alex suddenly a big black WOLF took her place!

"I warned you!" yelled Sonny and a big grey WOLF took her place!

"OMG, my girlfriend is a WOLF" I yelled!

(A/N: there's chapter 7, hope you liked it!)


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Very Import A/N**

**I am not sure if I want to continue with this story!**

**I need 10 reviews to continue! 8 at the least!**

**I will count all of the reviews from this note and decide if i continue or not**

**Thank you for reading**

**from channy..**


	12. Chapter 11

Wizards With A Chance

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P and soz it took so long got banded!)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :(

CPOV

"hmmm, how bout Monkey cars 3D the video game?" I suggested

"YES! But how manny players are aloud?" Nico asked

"Ummm 3!" I said

"Perfect!" Said Grady from the door holding 2 tray's pilled with food

"G, i thought you said afew snacks!" Said Nico

"Yeh! I only got afew but they were too small so i used a spell to- oops!" Grady coverd his mouth with both hand's leaving the the tray's of food floating in mid-air

"YOUR A WIZARD!" Me and Nico said at the same time

"Nico, Why are you suprised? your a wizard to!" Grady pointed out he had a point!

"I'm shocked because my Best Friend is also a wizard and didn't tell me when he found out I was one!" Nico said he had a good point to! UGGH! why am i the only NON-Wizard here?

"! am i the Only Non-Wizard here?" I yelled dramaticly

"Shut up Chip Drama Pant's!" they said and threw football sized donut's at me oh no they didn't!

"how 'bout we just play the game?" I suggested keeping my cool they agread and we all put on our 3D glasses and started the game

SPOV

"ooh I like this one!" said Alex modeling a pink dress "Do you think it would be good for my date with Grady tonight?"

"WHAT! YOUR GOING OUT WITH GRADY?" Me, Tawni and Zora Asked/Yelled

"Yeh!" She said in a duh tone "Didn't I tell you?"

"NO!" Said Tawni

"OH Well" Said Alex and got all excited "GRADY ASKED ME OUT THIS MORNING AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed!

"well the pink dress is nice but it's more for a party not date!" Zora said and handed her a black dress "here try this on!"

"Thank's!" Alex thanked Zora and walked back in the changing room

"Hey Sonny?" Tawni said

"Yeh?" I Said

"Don't you hate it when Chad lies? even if it's not to you" Tawni asked and she Zora and even Alex came out in the black dress to hear my answer!

"Well this may sound weird but I love the way he lies!" I Said and blushed just then the song Love The Way You Lie Eminem ft. Rihanna and we sang along

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie!" We all sang then laughed

"Oh and Alex no!" I said

"No what?" She asked confussed

"No to the black dress!" I said and handed her a white Dress

"Thank's!" She said and went back in the changing room and came out with the dress on

"NO!" Said Tawni and handed her a blue dress and Alex went to try it on "You two have NO style!" Alex came back out

"YES!" We yelled "THAT'S THE ONE!"

(A/N: Hope you liked it!)


	13. Chapter 12

Wizards With A Chance

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P and soz it took so long got banded!)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :(

APOV

"No to the black dress!" Sonny said and handed her a white Dress

"Thank's!" I said and went back in the changing room and came out with the dress on

"NO!" Said Tawni and handed me a blue dress and I went to try it on "You two have NO style!" I heard Tawni yell and I came came back out

"YES!" They yelled "THAT'S THE ONE!"

"YES!" I yelled "Finally!"

CPOV

"Hey, That was fun!" I said "It's like the pie's were actually gonna hit us!"

"Yeh! totaly awsome, ya know your kinda cool chip! actualy ya know what i might even start calling ya Chad if you stop calling me cloudy! or rainy witch am i again?" Nico asked

"Well Nico you WERE Rainy and Grady WAS Cloudy" I said

"So you remember our name's now?" Nico asked/said

"I always did but with the rivalry and all..., ya know what i mean right?" I asked Nico and Grady are kinda cool!

"yeh i do, ummm chad?"

"Yeh?"

"Were's G?"

"Oh he said he was off on a date with Alex" I answerd

on the date

"Hey that was a great resturant! and quick question I've been here a whole day! what took you so long to ask me out? (A/N: all of the things that happend in the last 10 chaptersw happend in 24 hours! sounds wierd but that's me! :D) " giggled and asked

"Well I was nevouse that you would say no cuz from the second I saw you I instantly liked you! it may sound cheasy bu-" I cut him off by kissing him sparks were fly through my body it was magical!

"It's not cheasy! cuz i feel the exact same way!" I said smiling REALLY BIG!

"hey your first show is tommorow and afterwards you get to hang a prop antwhere in the prop house! and we go out to a celebration dinner so where would you like to go?" MY Grady asked,you here that all you Grady lovers? HE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

"How about... Paul's Pizza place with head chief Carrie?" I suggesteded

"Sure the ppp with head chief C as Nico call's it" he said and we both looked up at the sky and i sawa shooting star!

"Hey a shooting star!"

"Aex hate to burst your bubble but thats an airplain" He stated and he was right! I thought about a song me and sonny wrote and i began to sing

"Can we pretend that airplains in the night sky are like shooting stars! I could really use a wish right now!, wish right now! a wish right now"

"yeh? and what would you wish for?"

"a happy ending to my life!"

"don't worry i'll make that wish come true!"

(A/N: soz i didn't post for a while just was busy! hope you liked this chapter! please reveiw)


	14. Chapter 13

Wizards With A Chance

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P and I did'nt get all the votes i wanted but i decided to continue for the people who did reveiw :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :( I only own this story and the new chareters that will join this Chapt!:) enjoy)

APOV

"Can we pretend that airplains in the night sky are like shooting stars! I could really use a wish right now!, wish right now! a wish right now" I sang

"yeh? and what would you wish for?" Grady asked me

"a happy ending to my life!" i stated blankly

"don't worry i'll make that wish come true!" He smiled at me

we both leaned in and just as our lips were about to touch again "lex pick up! lex pick up! lex pi-" sonny's voice rang out "one sec" i said to Grady

"what's up sonny i'm on a date ...Chad? ... okay i'll put you on speaker" i turned speaker on "kay your on speaker what's wrong"

"Hey umm it's sonny she want's to let you know that...ummm one sec... Anna, Evan, Jake and Chris are all at the apartment right now and she would've called but there all catching up and need to talk to you when you get back, sorry about interupting your date bye" Chad said

"it's okay tell them i'll be home soon bye" I said and hung up

"Go" Grady said

"Huh?" I asked confused

Grady turned to look at me "Go!, see your friends. Catching up, that's where you wanna be, That's where I want you to be! i'll drive you! Come on!" he took my hand and we walked to his car.

SPOV

"Okay i called Alex she said she'll be home soon" Chad said walking in the room

"thank's sweetie" i said smiling at him

"No biggie Shortstack, hey sorry but m-" He started

"your parent's are visiting from England and are going be at your house at 7pm and it's already 6.45 and you don't want to be late" i finnished simply

"I love how you know me" he said smiling "see you tomorrow and nice meeting you guy's!"

"see you tomorrow" i callled

"Bye Chad!" Anna called

"laters!" Evan, Jake and Chris Called

"BYE!" Chad called walking out the door

5 minutes later

The Door opened and closed and we all drew our wands just in case (A/N: Yes Anna, Evan, Jake and Chris are all Wizards too)

"WHAT'S WITH THE WANDS I'M JUST HOME FROM MY DATE FOR CHRIST SAKE! THIS IS NOT HOW I EXPECTED TO BE GREETED"Lex yelled walking in the room

"Sorry" we all said

"Lex" Anna said looking directly in Lex's eye's

"Ann" Lex said looking directly in Anna's eye's then they both nodded

"BLING" Alex started

"COMEBACK" Anna continude

"CONCERT!" They yelled together

"Let's have it tommorow"Evan said

"we can have it were i held the secret prom!" I suggested

"Let's get started!" Jake said and i zapped all of our music sheet's on to the table in front of us and we started getting ready

The Next Day during the concert

SPOV

"Give it up for BLING!" Mom annouced (A/N: just so you know BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

Firework

"**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**drifting through the wind**

**wanting to start again?**"

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_"

"_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you**_"

"**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**"

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

"_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_"

"_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_"

"**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**"

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

"Boom, boom, boom

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

_You're gonna leave going "Oh, Oh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

"**Boom, boom, boom**

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

"GIVBE IT UP FOR ANNA AND WHITE HORES!" Mom Annouced

White Hores (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out**_

_**Just when you need it to**_

_**As I pace back and forth all this time**_

_**'Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Holding on,

_**The days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl**_

**_I should have known_**, _**I should have known**_

_**That I'm not a**_princess

_**This ain't a**_fairytale

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't**_Hollywood,

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a**_dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

_**To come around.**_

_**Baby I was naíve,**_

_**Got lost in your eyes**_

_**I never really had a chance,**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.**_

Happy endings

_**Now I know**_

_**I'm not a**_princess

_**This ain't a**_fairytale

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't**_Hollywood,

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a**_dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

_**To come around.**_

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness,**_

_**Begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted,**_

_**But I'm so sorry**_

_**Cause I'm not your**_princess

_**This ain't our**_ fairytale

_**I'm gonna find someone,**_someday

_**Who might actually treat me well.**_

_**This is a**_big world,

_**That was a small town**_

_**There in my rear view mirror,**_

Disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your White Horse

_**Now its too late for you and your White Horse**_

_**To catch me now.**_

_**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh**_

_**It's too late**_

_**To catch me now**_."

"She was awsome wasn't she?" The Crowd Cheered "OKAY NOW GIVE IT UP FOR ALEX AND A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN!" Mom annouced

A Year Without Rain (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"_Ooooooooouuhh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

My world is an empty place

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_

_For a thousand days_ ( ohhuh )

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind_ ( it's in my mind )

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_ (love)

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_ (side)

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_baby,baby,baby,whoaa_

_It's a world_

_No wonder_

_With you in my life_

_So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much_ (much)

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_ (side)

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_"

"THIS IS THE LAST SONG SO GIVE IT UP FOR BLING!" mom said and the croud cheered

Ugly (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"**When I was 7**

**They said I was strange**

**I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same**

**I asked my parents if I was OK**

**They said you're more beautiful**

**And that's the way they show they wish**

**They had your smile**

**So my confidence was up for a while**

**I got real comfortable with my own style**

**I knew that they were only jealous cos**

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

_There was a time when I felt like I cared_

_That I was shorter than everyone there_

_People made me feel like life was unfair_

_And I did things that made me ashamed_

_Cos I didn't know my body would change_

_I grew taller than them in more ways_

_But there will always be the one who will say_

_Something bad to make them feel great_

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

_**Everybody talks bad about somebody**_

_**And never realises how it affects somebody**_

_**And you bet it won't be forgotten**_

_**Envy is the only thing it could be**_

_**Cos people are all the same**_

(The same, the same)

_**And we only get judged by what we do**_

(What we do, yeah, yeah)

_**My personality reflects me**_

_**And if I'm ugly then**_

(Yeah, you)

_**So are you**_

_**So are you**_

People are all the same

(Oh, oh, oh)

And we only get judged by what we do

(What we do, yeah)

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

(Yeah, so are you)

So are you

So are you "

My Happy Ending (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

Oh oh

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh

_So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh...

**_Let's talk this over_**

**_It's not like we're dead_**

**Was it something I did?**

_Was it something You said?_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_All the things you hide from me_

_**All the stuff that you do**_

**All the stuff that you do**

_You were all the things_ **I thought I knew**

_**And I thought we could be**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**It's nice to know that you were there**

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

**It's nice to know we had it all**

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

All this time you were pretending

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"alright now that was the last song" mom said and the crowd booed

"So you don't want it to end? how would you feel about another suprise song that our drummer Chris and i put together?" i asked and the crowd cheered

"LET'S HIT IT!" Chris yelled and i picked up my guitar and the music started

Bring Me To Life!: www. /watch?v =Q1tyY0S1W8s &feature=fvst (A/N: BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Chris)

(Remove spaces)

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul...**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing I've become**

"**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing Ive become**

"**(Bring me to life)**

_[I've been living a lie..theres nothing inside]_

**(Bring me to life)**

"**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

"_[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]_

"**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

"_[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]_

**Dont let me die here**

_There must be somrthing more_

**Bring me to life**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I cant wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing Ive become**

**"Bring me to life**

_[I've been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]_

**Bring me to liiiffee !"**

(A/N: Hope you liked it KMGloveXDrama101, PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 ,dramageek818, StayStrongDemi, Jeremy Shane and ChannyFanInTheBlob :) this chapter is for you 6! :D thank you for your votes :) )


	15. Chapter 14

Wizards With A Chance

(A/N: let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell :P and I did'nt get all the votes i wanted but i decided to continue for the people who did reveiw :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :( I only own this story and the new chareters that will join this Chapt!:) enjoy)

APOV

"Can we pretend that airplains in the night sky are like shooting stars! I could really use a wish right now!, wish right now! a wish right now" I sang

"yeh? and what would you wish for?" Grady asked me

"a happy ending to my life!" i stated blankly

"don't worry i'll make that wish come true!" He smiled at me

we both leaned in and just as our lips were about to touch again "lex pick up! lex pick up! lex pi-" sonny's voice rang out "one sec" i said to Grady

"what's up sonny i'm on a date ...Chad? ... okay i'll put you on speaker" i turned speaker on "kay your on speaker what's wrong"

"Hey umm it's sonny she want's to let you know that...ummm one sec... Anna, Evan, Jake and Chris are all at the apartment right now and she would've called but there all catching up and need to talk to you when you get back, sorry about interupting your date bye" Chad said

"it's okay tell them i'll be home soon bye" I said and hung up

"Go" Grady said

"Huh?" I asked confused

Grady turned to look at me "Go!, see your friends. Catching up, that's where you wanna be, That's where I want you to be! i'll drive you! Come on!" he took my hand and we walked to his car.

SPOV

"Okay i called Alex she said she'll be home soon" Chad said walking in the room

"thank's sweetie" i said smiling at him

"No biggie Shortstack, hey sorry but m-" He started

"your parent's are visiting from England and are going be at your house at 7pm and it's already 6.45 and you don't want to be late" i finnished simply

"I love how you know me" he said smiling "see you tomorrow and nice meeting you guy's!"

"see you tomorrow" i callled

"Bye Chad!" Anna called

"laters!" Evan, Jake and Chris Called

"BYE!" Chad called walking out the door

5 minutes later

The Door opened and closed and we all drew our wands just in case (A/N: Yes Anna, Evan, Jake and Chris are all Wizards too)

"WHAT'S WITH THE WANDS I'M JUST HOME FROM MY DATE FOR CHRIST SAKE! THIS IS NOT HOW I EXPECTED TO BE GREETED"Lex yelled walking in the room

"Sorry" we all said

"Lex" Anna said looking directly in Lex's eye's

"Ann" Lex said looking directly in Anna's eye's then they both nodded

"BLING" Alex started

"COMEBACK" Anna continude

"CONCERT!" They yelled together

"Let's have it tommorow"Evan said

"we can have it were i held the secret prom!" I suggested

"Let's get started!" Jake said and i zapped all of our music sheet's on to the table in front of us and we started getting ready

The Next Day during the concert

SPOV

"Give it up for BLING!" Mom annouced (A/N: just so you know BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

Firework

"**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**drifting through the wind**

**wanting to start again?**"

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_"

"_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you**_"

"**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**"

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

"_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_"

"_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_"

"**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**"

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

"Boom, boom, boom

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

_You're gonna leave going "Oh, Oh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

"**Boom, boom, boom**

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

"GIVBE IT UP FOR ANNA AND WHITE HORES!" Mom Annouced

White Hores (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out**_

_**Just when you need it to**_

_**As I pace back and forth all this time**_

_**'Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Holding on,

_**The days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl**_

**_I should have known_**, _**I should have known**_

_**That I'm not a**_princess

_**This ain't a**_fairytale

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't**_Hollywood,

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a**_dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

_**To come around.**_

_**Baby I was naíve,**_

_**Got lost in your eyes**_

_**I never really had a chance,**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.**_

Happy endings

_**Now I know**_

_**I'm not a**_princess

_**This ain't a**_fairytale

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't**_Hollywood,

_**This is a small town**_

_**I was a**_dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

_**To come around.**_

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness,**_

_**Begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted,**_

_**But I'm so sorry**_

_**Cause I'm not your**_princess

_**This ain't our**_ fairytale

_**I'm gonna find someone,**_someday

_**Who might actually treat me well.**_

_**This is a**_big world,

_**That was a small town**_

_**There in my rear view mirror,**_

Disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your White Horse

_**Now its too late for you and your White Horse**_

_**To catch me now.**_

_**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh**_

_**It's too late**_

_**To catch me now**_."

"She was awsome wasn't she?" The Crowd Cheered "OKAY NOW GIVE IT UP FOR ALEX AND A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN!" Mom annouced

A Year Without Rain (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"_Ooooooooouuhh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

My world is an empty place

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_

_For a thousand days_ ( ohhuh )

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind_ ( it's in my mind )

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_ (love)

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_ (side)

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_baby,baby,baby,whoaa_

_It's a world_

_No wonder_

_With you in my life_

_So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much_ (much)

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_ (side)

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_"

"THIS IS THE LAST SONG SO GIVE IT UP FOR BLING!" mom said and the croud cheered

Ugly (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

"**When I was 7**

**They said I was strange**

**I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same**

**I asked my parents if I was OK**

**They said you're more beautiful**

**And that's the way they show they wish**

**They had your smile**

**So my confidence was up for a while**

**I got real comfortable with my own style**

**I knew that they were only jealous cos**

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

_There was a time when I felt like I cared_

_That I was shorter than everyone there_

_People made me feel like life was unfair_

_And I did things that made me ashamed_

_Cos I didn't know my body would change_

_I grew taller than them in more ways_

_But there will always be the one who will say_

_Something bad to make them feel great_

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

_**Everybody talks bad about somebody**_

_**And never realises how it affects somebody**_

_**And you bet it won't be forgotten**_

_**Envy is the only thing it could be**_

_**Cos people are all the same**_

(The same, the same)

_**And we only get judged by what we do**_

(What we do, yeah, yeah)

_**My personality reflects me**_

_**And if I'm ugly then**_

(Yeah, you)

_**So are you**_

_**So are you**_

People are all the same

(Oh, oh, oh)

And we only get judged by what we do

(What we do, yeah)

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

(Yeah, so are you)

So are you

So are you "

My Happy Ending (A/N: Just A reminder BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Alex Bold italic's means Anna And underline means all )

Oh oh

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh

_So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh...

**_Let's talk this over_**

**_It's not like we're dead_**

**Was it something I did?**

_Was it something You said?_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_All the things you hide from me_

_**All the stuff that you do**_

**All the stuff that you do**

_You were all the things_ **I thought I knew**

_**And I thought we could be**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**It's nice to know that you were there**

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

**It's nice to know we had it all**

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

All this time you were pretending

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"alright now that was the last song" mom said and the crowd booed

"So you don't want it to end? how would you feel about another suprise song that our drummer Chris and i put together?" i asked and the crowd cheered

"LET'S HIT IT!" Chris yelled and i picked up my guitar and the music started

Bring Me To Life!: www. /watch?v =Q1tyY0S1W8s &feature=fvst (A/N: BOLD mean's Sonny Italic's means Chris)

(Remove spaces)

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul...**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing I've become**

"**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing Ive become**

"**(Bring me to life)**

_[I've been living a lie..theres nothing inside]_

**(Bring me to life)**

"**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

"_[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]_

"**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

"_[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]_

**Dont let me die here**

_There must be somrthing more_

**Bring me to life**

"_[Wake me up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[I can't wake up]_ **Wake me up inside**

_[Save me]_ **Call my name and save me from the dark**

_[Wake me up]_ **Bid my blood to run**

_[I cant wake up]_ **Before I come undone**

_[Save me]_ **Save me from the nothing Ive become**

**"Bring me to life**

_[I've been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]_

**Bring me to liiiffee !"**

(A/N: Hope you liked it KMGloveXDrama101, PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 ,dramageek818, StayStrongDemi, Jeremy Shane and ChannyFanInTheBlob :) this chapter is for you 6! :D thank you for your votes :) )


	16. Chapter 15

Wizards With A Chance  
(A/N: let me know if i spelt anything wrong cuz i can't Spell :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :( I only own this story and the new chareters enjoy)

No-ones POV

"Bring me to life  
[I've been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]  
Bring me to life!"

during the show (sonny is bold, Tawni is italics, Alex is underlined and nico is bold underlined)

"Check it out today we're getting a new girl!"

"Check it out there she is"

"Check it out i'm Katie"

"Check it out i'm kathrin with a k but you can call me kat"

"Check it out i'm kerry!"

"hi can you check me out?"

"sure!" the three girls said together

"Check out his hair!"

"his hair? check out his vest!"

his vest? check out his boots!"

"uh i'm right here! can you check out my items?"

"Check out your items? check out his attitude!"

"His attitude? check out his breath!"

"you know what forget it" walks out

"Check it out he was kinda cute! check out dance?"

'Katie' and 'Kat' "check out dance!"

They do the check it out dance

1 MONTH LATER (sorry iskipped so mutch i could'nt think of anything)

CPOV

"right what should i wear tonight? gotta look AMAZING for proposing! god i hope she say's YES!" i said to myself i'm in my dressing room preparing to ask sonny to-

"WHAT?" i was cut out of my thoughts and turned around to see a very angry Cloe! uh-oh "your gonna propose to THAT! What about us?"

"THERE NEVER HAS BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE A 'US' CLOE! I LOVE SONNY!" i yelled as the door open when i was about to see who it was She KISSED ME!

"oh chad I love you to!" Cloe said just as i was about to yell at her I saw sonny at the marching over OH CRAP

"HOW COULD YOU!" Sonny yelled, raised her hand, I closed my eyes ready for it ,heared a slap but felt nothing i opened my eye's and saw cloe with her hand on her cheek

"what was that for Chad cheated on you!" Cloe lied! god she is so fired! "he said he loved me!"

"oh really? because'THERE NEVER HAS BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE A 'US' CLOE! I LOVE SONNY' does not sound like Chad loves you!" Sonny said smugly

"you heared that?" she asked unbelivingly

"honey everyone in the cafateria heared it! if you don't belive me come check yourself!" Sonny said and Cloe gave her a 'fine I will' look and started heading toowards the Cafateria

In The Cafateria

As Cloe walked in everyone booed and through food at her whiles chanting "CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY!" Then Cloe ran out crying good

"So sonshine tonight, we still on?" I asked already knowing the answer

"of cours pick me up from my house at..?"

"7!" she smilled

"see you then!" she said

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" we both leaned in, kissed and heared people behind us going 'aaaaaaw!' and saying stuff like 'they're so good together' which i already know!

"hey wait how did you get to my dressing room so fast if you were in here?" i asked

"CUZ! she was talking to me on the phone on the way to your dressing room and when you yelled everyone heared it through the phone and boy you're loud!" Alex said

"Oh!" I said

"oh? that's oh? you murrder my ears and all you say is oh?" Alex said/yelled

"I'm... Sorry?" i asked, sorta asked

"Appology accepted!" she said

"O-kay" i said draging the O

"Lex do you remember the plan?" Sonny asked

"no" she said blankly "but i do remember who, what and where!"

"ok but I knew you'd forget!" Sonny said/yelled

"sorry! so whats the plan?" she asked and sonny sighed

"you need to get you know what from you know where and give it to you know who!" she said fast

"kk but when?" asked Alex

"UUUUGH!" Sonny groaned "You have to leave the house at 7 and be there by 7.30 at the latest! got it?"

"Got it!" Alex said smiling "oooh! if were leaving at the same time i can help you get ready!"

"YEH!" agread sonny they link arms then sonny wispered something to alex then they both turned around

"Tawniiii!" Alex started sweatly

"YES! i'll help you get ready!"

"YAY!" said sonny "how 'bout you zora?"

"no thanks mabey next time!" replied zora

"kk see ya!" said tawni, the 3 girls linked arms and walked out


	17. Chapter 16

Wizards With A Chance

(A/N: let me know if i spelt anything wrong cuz i can't Spell :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or WOWP Sadly! :( I only own this story and the new chareters enjoy)

SPOV: at Sonny's house

"blue or silver?" Tawni asked me, holding up 2 nail varnish

"ummm silver!" I Said

"kk good choice but you have 2 dresses to choose from a silver straples or a 1 soilder silver dress" Tawni stated holding up the two dresses(A/N Pictures on profile aka: pop)

"hmmm" I pretended to think "Straples!"

"kk how bout you Lex? Black or charcol?" Tawni asked 'Lex, holding up 2 nail varnish

"Black! I'll blend in more"

"kk!" Tawni replied "So what is this mission?"

"sorry" 'Lex started

"but" i continued

"if we"

"tell you"

"then"

"we"

"have"

"to"

"kill you" we both said

Tawni frowned but didn't push it, insted she finnished our make-up and we went to get dressed. When i came out of the bedroom their jaws dopped.

"You look amazing Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed

"TOTALY!" Alex all but screamed!

'Lex was wearing black skinnies, a black tank top coverd by a plain black hoodie, followed by elbow length gloves and black ancle boots

"You look good yourself 'Lex" i told her

"thanks, oh its 7 let's go!" she said

"Thanks Tawn" we said before turning and leaving

APOV

I crawled quietly through the vents before turning left towards the dead end the in the right hand corner on the floor was the key hole, i grabed the small brass key from my jeans and placed it in the lock before turning the key 5 times clockwise the twice anti-clockwise. a small click sounde ed and the latched 'popped' open, I placed my hand in and pulled out the mission objective...

CPOV: on the date

I am so nervous! Sonny just went to the bathroom before desert and i just slipped the ring into her cake. I know it's cheesy but i couldn't think of any other way plus Alex and Tawni, who helped me pick the ring, both said 'she'd LOVE it' i hope she does,oh god, here she comes!

"Mmm, this looks delicious!" She said shortly followed by her AMAZING giggle!

"Why don't try some" i said gesturing for her to try it.

"Okay" she said picking up her fork and collecting the very part with the ring and placed it in her mouth, she instantly pulled out the ring, swallowed the rest and gasped i took that as my cue, got down on one knee and said "Alyson Alexis Monroe Russo, i love you with all my heart so are beutifull, funny, sweet, sensitive, smart and really tallented, you go out of you way to make others happy and at the end of the day, you still have that amazing smile on your face that makes everyone stop and stare so, will you do me the honnor of being my wife?" i asked the best i could without stuttering please say yes please say yes please say yes! i thought

"yes, yes, YES A MILLION TIMES!" She said whilsed leaning down to hug me, i placed a ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion i had, this is without a doubt the greatest day of my life!

APOV

i walked through the forest to see standing in a circle 4 people and 1 man standing in the middle, the turnd to see me and i saw they were the people i was ment to be meeting, i did a silent spell to check they weren't imposters, they were the real things the 4 were, Anna, Evan, Jake and Chris and the other person was in fact my...

"Dad!" i said walking forward

"Alexis" he said with a nod

"Dad i know it's you i did a silent spell to check!" i told him and a proud smile apeared on his face

"smart girl, have you braught the objective?" he asked his face turned serious

"yes" i said removing the protective spell from the stone, the stone was crystal clear, but had the power to protect the light in the wizarding world from the forces of darkness.

"Good, you have restored the 'Stone of Durain Durar Merlin' The stone Merlin inhareted from his father and his father before that." he said placing the stone on the staff of Secrate Wshes and Dreams. The staff was long and had diamonds trailing up the side with two gold hands to hold the stone, when placed on the staff the stone glowed. The stone was the most powerful thing since Merlin himself, Merlin chamed the stone to change colour depending on the evil if theres no evil then the stone stays the same. Only a decendant of merlin can see the colour change luckily me sonny and dad are.

"Right i gotto go!" i said

"okay, see ya soon 'Lex" Said Ann'

"lates!" said Evan,Jake and Chris

"Bye sweetie,say hi to your sister for me!" dad said

"I will oh dad her boyfriend is gunna propose to her and he's a wizard his powers just haven't kicked in yet though but my senses tell me so!" i told him and it's true chad will get his powers next week, i can tell if someone a wizard and when they will become one, Sonny can see the future based on what people decide but i used a spell to stop her seeing this! mwahahaaaa! i am evil, well sime times!

"Okay, Tell her i said congradulations!" He said with a smile

" will do bye! TRANSPORT!" Then was in the prop house with Chad and Sonny stood in the middle and everyone else sat down, i knew what this was and i sat down smiling,this was going to be a great day!

(A/N: sorry it took so long i had sports day EoUT AND a horrible desise called writers block!)


End file.
